


Unscript Voices

by drwhogeek16



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drwhogeek16/pseuds/drwhogeek16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Loki took over Earth and my own brain going haywire with this oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unscript Voices

The world has very mysterious ways of working, sometimes putting two people who are so banal then twisting their lives around until they have no choice but to succumb to the greatness the universe has so graciously set up for them. Those two fortuitous people become soul mates who are irrevocably drawn to each other to cause mischief and to set their twin worlds aflame.Only the more powerful of the two can stand to resist the temptation to destroy the world the live in till they find the person that makes their life complete. This was the case in the two people who the universe decided needed to seek each other out, Darcy Lewis of Earth and Loki Odinson of Asgard.   
It is well known that Darcy is a courageous, chirpy , dauntless human being who isn’t afraid to take yes for the only answer. She was even known to have tasered the God of Thunder, Thor of Asgard, but what she is most known for is how she has helped stop the alien invasion of New York, just by simply being herself. The reason Loki was driven to insanity? Not being able to find Darcy Lewis in eight of all the nine realms that he has ravished looking for here. He had no thoughts to go for the lowly planet of Midgard(Earth) to look for her because of the plans he had for the planet to help control Thanos and the Other who were willing to give him an army for the sole purpose of allowing him to have his throne as was his birthright. Little did he know Thanos and the Other were just the projections his all-knowing mother sent to him to help him find his sole purpose in life, his soulmate, in the guise of what Loki perceived as his birthright, a throne.  
With Thanos and the Other at his back Loki absconded to Earth to do what he believed to be as conquering the throne, but against his knowledge Frigga had came to Earth and told Darcy what was to come and how only she could stop it, and with doing this she would be revealed to her soulmate at the end. She would know what needed to be done as soon as she saw the Chitari coming down from the sky. While Darcy was confused as to why only she could bring salvation to Earth she gladly got ready for what the mighty queen has just told her.  
When that night turned into the next day Darcy started to get the random urge to take out her urges of anger out on something and she knew that she might be close to actually finding her soulmate even though the world is headed to disaster. This just made her all more determined to stop the Chitari so that when she inevitably met her soul mate the world would be at peace again. Around midday Darcy was in her apartment in midtown New York when all of the sudden she felt an inexplicable urge to give into her fangirl fantasies and finally go see Stark Tower.  
As she was walking to the tower the streets were surprisingly empty but she thought nothing of it, so caught up in her own musings she didn’t even notice. When she looked up at the base of Stark Tower she noticed the weird wormhole that was in the sky and noticed that Iron Man was currently facing some evildoer that was next on the list to try to take over New York. What she didn’t expect when she caught her first glimpse of the villain was for her heart to instantly recognize him and to know his name without even seeing him for more than 10 seconds. No sooner than she realized just who Loki of Asgard was, the Chitari poured out of the sky. In that second she knew that the only way to stop the attack was for her to gain access to Stark Tower and to get Loki to see reason, confident that he would know she was his soulmate just like she did. Racing up the stairs, not stopping to see how some magical source was allowing her access to all the doors and staircases she needed access to, she reached the infamous face-off between Iron Man and Loki. Taking the time to catch her breath she didn’t notice that the two snarkmasters had noticed her until both of them cleared their throats, disbelief written over both their faces for two completely different reasons. Iron Man was the first to gain his composure, “As much as I am for random chicks showing up in my apartments, just who do you think you are?” he uttered. “Darcy Lewis, snark master, intern to Jane Foster, and one hell of a good kisser if I may say so myself” Darcy said saucily,” and as much as I would love to argue how I got in here I think that now is the time for reindeer games over here to get his but into gear and stop protesting his soulmate and to stop this alien invasion from happening or he can be sure I will do to get your mother back here and for you to regret ever coming to this planet.” With this proclamation Loki knew in his heart that what Darcy said was true and that if he wanted to live a truly happy life with his soulmate that he better do what he needed to do to stop the invasion.  
With the invasion successfully stopped neither Darcy nor Loki wanted to stay and deal with the aftermath that was sure to come they wordlessly communicated with each other that of course they were going to Asgard and to make up for all the lost time they had missed. It wouldn’t be true if you asked someone from Asgard did it make Loki change for the better and they told you that he was worse. After all he was the God of Mischief and Darcy was one for a good prank or two on Earth so of course they would get up to no good together.


End file.
